A Special Day
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A one shot.  Alternate Title, "An Excess of Sucrose."


Raven sat on her bed, thinking. She was alone today, for once. She had the tower all to herself.  
>Starfire had taken Robin to Tamaran, saying that it was 'time and past' for him to meet her K'norfka. Raven still didn't understand enough to Tamaranean to know all the details, and had politely declined the invitation to accompany them when hey left three days ago. They were due back late this evening.<br>Beast Boy and Cyborg had told the ohers that they would be spending today doing volunteer work a the local nursing home. Raven had been the only one to believe their claim, as she could sense their sincerity. Robin had assumed they were just claiming it while actually hitting the arcade or someone similar. Starfire had asked for an explanation of a nursing home.  
>Sighing, Raven leaned back on her bed. *I still don't understand wy they make such a fuss over these olidays. Wat is tere really to celebrate? This one most of all.* She'd tried to get into the spirit of it, as she had with others. She glanced over at the picture she had set up on her desk. Looking at it, again she felt anger.<br>Getting up, she walked over to it. "I don't know why I talked myself into it. I was never worth anything to you, and you never really meant anything to me." Putting the picture face down, she went back to her bed. Curling up, she decided to ake a nap.  
>She was awakened by a loud thump. There was someone else in the tower. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was still far too early for the others to be back. They had intruders.<br>She could sense the disturbance was coming from the common room. Making her way there, she noticed there weren't any alarms or signs of a break-in. This meant one of two things, she determined, floating up to the door. Either enemies who could circumvent Cyborg's security systems had made their way inside the tower...  
>"Bobby! Be careful with that! We don't want to make a mess."<br>...or unexpected guests. Raven would recognize that little girl's voice anywhere. She stopped a while to listen.  
>"Timmy careful with that box."<br>"I got it, Melvin."  
>"Teether! The flowers are not for eating!"<br>"NOM! NOM! NOM!"  
>"Okay. We're just about ready..."<br>"Ready for what?"  
>The three kids froze a Raven's voice as she entered the room. Looking around, she saw they had brought a few things with them.<br>Bobby had just finished setting a huge cake onto the table. Melvin had placed a seashell necklace in a box next to the cake. Timmy had placed a box of what looked like chocolates next to it. Teether was still eating the flowers, but on seeing Raven, took them out of his mouth and put them in a vase before hopping off the table to stand next to the other two.  
>Raven walked forward to the table. "Do I want to know what this is all-" She stopped as she saw the top of the cake. And the message there inscribed in purple frosting.<br>Raven was silent for a very long moment. The kids shifted nervously. Then Raven turned to face them. With unshed tears filling her eyes, she knelt and held out her arms. They ran to embrace her.

...  
>Beast Boy was the first one home that night. Coming in quietly, he saw the only light on was in the common room, so he went to investigate.<br>That's where he saw them. Bobby, plainly visible, was leaning up against the couch, facing the door. Raven was sitting in his lap, fast asleep, wearing the seashell necklace. In er lap and arms, Melvin, Timmy, and Teether were curled up fast asleep.  
>Walking over to the table, somewhat bemused, he saw the cake. Quite a bit of it ad been eaten, as had some of the tray it had been set on, but the message in icin was still plainly legible. Reading it, Beast Boy grinned, looked back at where they were sleeping, and snapped a quick, discrete photo.<br>"How appropriate," he said quietly, as he walked back to his room.  
>On the cake, the message was still easily read.<p>

HAPPY MOMMY'S DAY, RAVEN!

Turning in his sleep, Teether cuddled closer to Raven and, for the second time that day, spoke his first word.  
>"Mama." <p>


End file.
